


Dare You

by pohjanneito



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Belly Kink, Grinding, Kink Discovery, M/M, Mentos and Coke, accidental inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pohjanneito/pseuds/pohjanneito
Summary: Richie dares Eddie to eat some Mentos and Diet Coke and gets a surprise boner from the result.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 15
Kudos: 107





	Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if Mentos+Coke actually works like this, but I felt like writing some belly kink with accidental kink discovery so here we are ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Richie and Eddie are high school seniors in this, but I use CNTW because I don't want antis scouring through specific tags to come at me. This hasn't been beta read as I was originally going to post this anonymously, so I apologize for any mistakes.

“Come on, hurry up! I’ve already missed the first five minutes because you had to take a break to smoke and get lung cancer,” Eddie whined, the pills in his fanny pack rattling as he bounced on his heels behind Richie’s back.

“Keep your pants on, Eduardo, all you’ve missed are the opening credits.” Richie reached under his collar and gave Eddie a cheeky grin as he pulled out his house key and poked it at the lock, missing the keyhole on purpose.

“You asshole, you know the murder always happens in the first ten minutes!” Eddie snatched the key from Richie’s hand and shoved it into the lock, squeezing his compact body and giant backpack through the door the moment it was open.

Richie’s mother didn’t have a strict no-shoes-in-the-house rule like Sonia Kaspbrak, but Eddie toed his sneakers off at the door like a good boy and made a mad dash for the living room.

“Where is it?”

“Where’s what?” Richie asked, knowing exactly what Eddie was looking for.

“The remote!”

Richie sauntered into the living room and shoved his hand between the cushions on his dad’s la-z-boy. “You mean _this_ remote?”

Eddie's brows dropped into a scowl as Richie straightened his arm and held the remote out of Eddie’s reach.

“Give it here, you dipshit!” Eddie cried out, clawing at Richie’s forearm like a feral little beast.

Richie bent down and puckered his lips at Eddie. “It'll cost ya one kiss.”

Eddie pressed his palm against Richie’s mouth and scrunched his nose at his obnoxiously wet kissing noises. "Ugh! That’d be like licking an ashtray.”

Richie allowed Eddie to snatch the remote from him, because yeah, he was well aware of the no kissing after smoking rule. “I can’t believe you care more about some crime-solving grandma than you do about this fine specimen of prime meat,” he sighed, giving Eddie a dramatic pout as he grabbed himself through his jeans.

Eddie rolled his eyes and tapped his thumb against the buttons in search of the right channel. “You’re so disgusting...”

“Hey, don’t knock it till you’ve tried it,” Richie grinned, winking his eye at Eddie.

They hadn’t done any under-the-pants stuff yet and Eddie’s face went almost cartoonishly red. He turned his eyes to the TV and forgot all about their bickering when he saw the lifeless corpse on the screen. “Oh man, the guy’s already dead! What’d I tell you?”

Richie felt just the tiniest bit of guilt over his cigarette break, but the last two hours of social studies with Mr Hall were always so dull that his body was practically screaming for a calming puff of nicotine by the time the final bell of the day granted him freedom.

He escaped Eddie’s wrath into the kitchen and eyed the note his mom had left for him on the small notepad next to the phone. “There’s meatloaf in the fridge, don’t have too much sugar, blah blah blah…”

Richie glanced at the clock on the microwave display. They had two and a half hours of parent-free time while his mom was at her Derry Ladies Society meeting and his dad filled cavities at his practice.

He opened the fridge and peeked under the foil stretched over the meatloaf pan, and one look at the cold lump of meat had him digging through the freezer for some pizza rolls. There was no padlock on their pantry like there was at Eddie’s house, and Richie was free to hoard them a small mountain of snacks for a decidedly unnourishing after school meal. He piled them all on a tray he’d made in his seventh grade shop class and topped it off with a large bottle of diet coke.

He had every intention of getting a couple of good smooches from Eddie after Cabot Cove’s weekly murder mystery was solved, and he made a quick detour to grab a half-eaten roll of Mentos from his backpack.

The sugar-free, fat-free, flavor-free lunch Sonia had packed for Eddie must have been even worse than it looked, because Eddie was reaching for the poorly microwaved pizza rolls the moment Richie set the tray on the coffee table.

“You’re supposed to make these in the oven,” Eddie pointed out, his cheek bulging with processed dough.

“What are you? Martha Stewart?” Richie snorted, settling into his dad’s la-z-boy. And who cared if the filling on his own pizza roll was only half-thawed. It was still better than the shit they served in the school cafeteria.

Eddie poured them both large glasses of coke and poked his tongue out to lap at the frothy foam as it threatened to spill over the rim. Every single thing on the tray was strictly verboten at the Kaspbrak house and there was an almost reverent look in his eyes as he guzzled down his sugary drink.

Richie stuffed his face with snacks and tried to keep his fidgeting to a minimum as Eddie watched his old lady show, alternating between his Gameboy and a Rubik’s cube he’d learned to solve in less than twenty seconds after his Uncle Whitaker had taught him a couple of key moves.

He grabbed the roll of Mentos to get his breath all nice and fresh for their after-show makeout session, but his mouth curled into a mischievous smile when his eyes landed on the bottle of coke.

“Hey, Eds… I bet you don’t have the guts to eat all these Mentos and wash them down with the rest of the soda in that bottle,” Richie said, waving the roll of mints at Eddie.

Eddie tore his eyes away from the TV, his brows knotting into a confused frown. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“You know your stomach will explode if you do it, right?”

“That’s so dumb,” Eddie scoffed, but it was obvious that Richie had successfully reeled his attention away from the TV. “There’s no way that’s true.”

“It totally is!” Richie insisted, doing his best to keep a straight face. “My cousin Finley told me a kid in his class blew up his stomach in the middle of their schoolyard after he did it. Finley said the janitor had to scrub the kid’s guts from the pavement for a week.”

Eddie held up his hand and drew a deep breath. “First of all, your cousin Finley is a dumbass who used to eat worms from your mom’s flowerbed, and second, there’s no fucking way that a bunch of mints and some soda will cause you to explode all over the schoolyard. That’s a medical impossibility.”

Richie bit his lips to stop the laughter bubbling in his throat from getting out. He’d perfected the art of getting under Eddie’s skin ages ago and nothing burned through his short fuse as fast as inaccurate medical facts.

“If you say so, Doctor K.,” Richie shrugged, dropping the roll of Mentos next to the cola bottle.

“I do say so, dipshit!” Eddie insisted, Cabot Cove’s murder mystery completely forgotten as he grabbed the bottle of coke and filled his glass to the brim. “I’ll prove that you and your dumb cousin are wrong.”

Richie crossed his arms over his chest and gave Eddie a challenging look, settling more comfortably into the dad-shaped dent in the chair.

This was going to be good.

Eddie scowled at Richie as he emptied the roll of Mentos on the tray, one, two, three... five mints. He popped one into his mouth and washed it down with soda like a giant pill.

“I’m not cleaning your mess if you explode all over my mom’s new couch, just so you know...” Richie had no idea what the combination of Mentos and coke would actually do, but he was ninety-five percent certain that his cousin’s story had been bullshit.

Eddie swallowed all five mints with the efficiency of someone who’d been popping pills since kindergarten, glaring at Richie over the rim of his glass as he emptied it in one determined guzzle. There was a mild pinch of discomfort between his eyebrows as he set it down and urged Richie to pour him another glass.

“You sure you wanna continue?” Richie asked, taking in the deepening flush on Eddie’s cheeks and the way his breaths were starting to turn a little short and shallow. He didn’t want Eddie to hurt himself over a stupid dare.

Eddie tugged on the strap of his fanny pack and spread his legs a little wider, squirming against the cushions. “Just pour the soda and prepare to admit that you were wrong."

Richie did as he was told, filling Eddie’s glass to the brim until every drop of soda in the bottle was gone. The look in Eddie’s eyes was stubbornly determined as he chugged down his soda, but Richie could tell he was beginning to struggle with his challenge as he listened to Eddie’s wheezy hiccuping.

“Come on, Eddie, you don’t have to finish that...” Richie said, but Eddie, being the stubborn little turd that he was, ignored him and proceeded to empty his glass down to the final sugary drop.

He set it down with a loud clack and slumped against the sofa cushions, the smile on his lips smug and self-satisfied. “There, I did it,” Eddie gasped, arching his brows expectantly. “You ready to admit that you were wrong?”

Richie’s jaw went slack and whatever comeback he’d been about to make died on his lips when his gaze fell to Eddie’s stomach. He wasn’t about to explode, but the combination of mints and fizzy soda had definitely done _something_ to him. 

“Holy shit, Eds…”

Eddie frowned and let out a startled squeak as he followed the line of Richie’s sight down to his stomach. “What the hell! I look like I’ve swallowed a basketball! Am I-- Am I gonna explode?!”

“Um. No?” Richie eyed the empty soda bottle and the crumpled Mentos wrapper. “I mean, we both know my cousin is an idiot. His story was total bullshit.”

“Then why is my stomach filling up like this?” Eddie panted, flailing his hands. He gave his fanny pack a tug and Richie could see the strap was starting to strain against Eddie’s sides, suddenly several sizes too small. “Fuck, this is tight…”

Eddie reached behind his back to unclasp his fanny pack and let out a relieved breath as the pressure around his hips lifted.

Richie took in the way Eddie’s t-shirt was beginning to stretch around his distended stomach and it really did look like someone was filling him up like a balloon. He shifted against the cushions and felt his cheeks flare with heat at the unexpected tug of arousal in his groin.

Was he getting a fucking boner?

“I feel like my stomach is full of bubbles,” Eddie gasped, letting out a small hiccup.

Richie nudged his glasses up his nose and gave Eddie an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, I'm such a dumbass for talking you into this.”

Eddie tugged on the hem of his shirt and poked his finger against his belly. He'd always had a strange fascination with his own body and Richie had seen him study the scrapes and bruises he got during some of their rougher games with morbid curiosity.

“This is so weird…”

Richie’s fingers twitched against his thighs as he stared at the bare sliver of skin between Eddie’s shirt and the waistband of his shorts. And yeah, he was definitely pitching a tent in his jeans. “Not as weird as the boner I’m getting...”

Eddie blinked at Richie, his eyebrows climbing up in a way that said _I should be surprised_ , but it was obvious that he wasn’t, because Richie’s dick had been on hair trigger around Eddie since they were in middle school. “You’re hard?" He gave his stomach another poke. "Because of this?"

“Maybe?” Richie tugged on the crotch of his jeans. “Okay, I definitely am, and I know it’s weird and I swear I didn’t plan to make you swell up like a balloon so I could get my rocks off.”

Eddie gave the hem of his shirt a futile tug, his mouth curling up in a hesitant little smile as he stroked his palms over his stomach, almost like a caress. "Do you… wanna touch me?”

Richie drummed his fingers against his knees, not entirely sure where this whole thing was going. “Really?”

Eddie got on his feet and watched Richie through his cow lashes, cradling his belly in his hands as he approached the la-z-boy. “I mean, it might help?”

And who was Richie to question a medical professional like Dr K.? He parted his thighs to make room for Eddie between them, clutching at the armrests as Eddie sat down on his lap. “Uh, are you like, okay with this? Don’t you wanna tell me I’m a weirdo?”

“You’re a weirdo,” Eddie snorted, pulling Richie's hands to the round curve of his belly. “Fuck… It’s so hard.”

“My dick?” Richie blurted, because it was definitely at full mast, sandwiched between his zipper and Eddie’s plush ass.

“My stomach, you dingus,” Eddie laughed, giving the waistband of his shorts a little yank. “I’ve never felt like this before.”

Richie slipped his hands under the hem of Eddie’s shirt and pressed down gently. Eddie had always been a little soft in the middle, but the skin under Richie's fingers was stretched taut like a drum. “Does it hurt?” he asked, because it was almost shocking that Eddie’s tiny body could expand so much.

“Not really… It just feels like I’m really full,” Eddie panted, curling his toes against Richie’s calves. “I don’t think I can get hard, though. I can barely move.”

Richie pressed his chin against Eddie’s shoulder and rolled his shirt up to his ribs. "Shit. You look like you're ready to pop."

Eddie drew in a labored breath and Richie felt his dick pulse in his jeans as he watched his stomach fill up and grow even bigger. “Fuck, this is making me so hard.” They’d done a lot of grinding and dry humping during their parent free afternoons, but this was definitely uncharted territory. "You're sure it's okay that I'm getting off on this?"

Eddie rested his head against Richie's chest, the look in his eyes a little hazy. “Y-yeah, just… try not to jostle me, okay?”

Richie rolled his hips up, almost hypnotized by the way Eddie’s stomach expanded against his palms every time he struggled to fill his lungs. He looked so helpless, gasping for breath and barely able to move.

“You’re like a little pillbug that’s fallen on its back,” Richie grinned, dipping his thumb into Eddie’s belly button.

“Ew... Pillbugs are gross."

“A ladybug?”

“Don’t call me anything that has more than two legs, asshole,” Eddie huffed, his cheeks dimpling as he rolled his ass against Richie’s cock. His stomach was no longer expanding past its limits, but the slight definition of his ribs and muscles had disappeared completely, almost like he was…

“You look like you’re--”

“Richie, _don’t_ ,” Eddie gasped. “I know what you’re thinking, but it’s… it’s a little too weird, ok?”

“Okay,” Richie murmured, giving Eddie a little kiss on his cheekbone. He stroked his hands down to Eddie's hips and tugged on the strings of his shorts, almost wishing there'd been buttons on them just to see them pop. Maybe they could do this again with Eddie in his high waist Bermudas, and maybe Richie would make him so big that he wouldn't even be able to zip them.

“Fuck… I don’t know why this is so hot, but I’m about to come in my pants.”

Eddie watched Richie with half-lidded eyes and let out a little hiccup. “Yeah?”

“Y-yeah…” Richie pressed their mouths together in a mint and cola flavored kiss, the springs on the la-z-boy squeaking as he ground his cock against Eddie’s ass. “You look so full and I really like it and-" He slipped his hands under the waistband of Eddie's shorts and groaned at how tight they were, the well-worn nylon stretched out to its full capacity. "Fuck, Eddie, I’m gonna come. ” 

Richie dug his fingers into Eddie’s belly and buried his nose into his neatly combed hair, his load seeping through the front of his jeans and probably staining the back of Eddie's shorts.

“Ugh… Richie, you’re pressing too hard,” Eddie gasped, tugging on Richie’s wrists to pull his hands away from his stomach. “You’re making me-” He let out a sharp gasp and smacked his palm against his mouth, but it wasn’t enough to hold back the loud belch that erupted through his fingers.

Richie blinked at the sound, his mouth splitting into an amused grin. “Holy shit, Eddie…”

“Shut up!” Eddie squeaked. “If you laugh at me I’m gonna shove a whole roll of Mentos down your throat and drown you in a keg of soda!”

Richie gave Eddie’s stomach a sympathetic pat and bit his lip to hold back his laughter. “Hey, you wanna try burping out your name like Huggins?”

Eddie rolled his eyes, but he drew a lungful of air and had Huggins more than beat with the _my boyfriend is a dumbass_ he belched into Richie’s face.


End file.
